Cherry Pie
by Kazduit
Summary: Neil/Kurt SLASH. How Neil and Kurt's relationship is impacted by them going back in time.


**Author's Note: I have only seen the first episode so they may be OOC. I own nothing.**

After their first meeting back Neil had told his father he was going to walk home but instead walked to Kurt's apartment. When he got to the building he remembered the first time he had been there. It was a few months before the mission and they were two weeks into training. Kurt and Neil rarely crossed paths during training but Neil had heard many rumours about Kurt most of them bad but he suspected that was exactly how Kurt liked it. One day Neil had decided to go to a nearby diner for a late dinner and when he looked up from his menu he saw Kurt sitting at the counter eating a piece of cherry pie. He kept looking up at Kurt, who later told him that every time Neil looked away he looked at him, and eventually Kurt got up carried his plate over and sat across from Neil. Neil's order came and he ate while Kurt just watched him neither said a word until Neil could no longer take the silence.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Neil asked looking at the piece of pie Kurt hadn't touched since sitting down.

"No, it's too sweet for my tastes." Kurt didn't take his eyes off Neil.

"It's cherry pie, it's intended to be sweet." Neil replied with a smirk.

"I don't really eat dessert, I prefer more nutritious foods." Kurt replied.

"Seriously, but dessert is the best part of the meal." Neil had never before met anyone who didn't like dessert.

"Then why don't you eat it?" Kurt asked pushing the plate across the booth to Neil.

Neil didn't have to be asked twice and he loved pie. It took only four forkfuls for Neil to finish off the pie. He and Kurt sat in the booth and talked about the mission for another hour or so. Well Neil talked and Kurt listened adding something every once in a while but mainly just smiling at Neil. After Neil had finished eating and talking Kurt offered him a ride home but Neil didn't feel like going back to his parent's house so he told Kurt he was going to sleep in his office and Kurt offered him his couch.

When they arrived at Kurt's apartment Neil didn't know what to do or say. He sat down and Kurt offered him a drink, he nodded and Kurt brought him a glass of whiskey, straight. Neil was drawing a blank on conversation topics so he just said the first thing that popped into his head. "I can't believe you don't like desert." Kurt was stunned silent he hadn't expected that but he just shook it off and smiled. "Why? Aren't you astronauts supposed to be health nuts in really good shape?" Neil laughed almost spilling his drink. "I'm sorry it's just your so wrong, at least about me anyway." Kurt shifted closer to Neil and gave him a mischievous grin "you look like you're in pretty good shape to me." That's when it hit Neil Kurt was flirting with him and although it shocked him he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea so he decided to go with it and see what happened. "Oh I am" Neil said grabbing Kurt's hand and placing it on his well-defined abs. Smiling he slid Kurt's hand underneath his shirt and across his stomach "but I like something a little sweeter." Kurt smiled and leaned in closer to Neil "well then maybe I should give that pie a second taste." Kurt pressed his lips to Neil's and that was it Neil deepened the kiss exploring every inch of Kurt's mouth and then his body. That was one night Neil would never forget.

Neil opened the door to the apartment; Kurt never did remember to lock the door. He walked in and smiled as soon as he saw the couch, he still had it. He sat down on the same couch they had spent that first night on together. He was so caught up in the memory that he jumped when he felt Kurt's warm and familiar arms snake around him but relaxed when he felt Kurt press a gentle kiss into his neck. "What are you thinking about?" Neil smiled and turned to look into Kurt's eyes "the first time I was here."

"Ah the night you converted me to cherry pie" Neil smiled but it didn't last long as a thought creeped from the back of his mind. "Hey why aren't you smiling? I thought that was a happy memory." Neil turned back around facing away from Kurt. "It was but, it hasn't even happened yet." Kurt jumped over the back of the couch and put a hand on Neil's chin, pulling him so they were face to face. "No but that doesn't make it any less real." Neil smiled and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. "You know if it would make you feel better we could always recreate it." Kurt slid a hand under Neil's shirt. Neil smiled and leaned in for a longer deeper kiss. Leaning back he remembered how uncomfortable the couch was and pulled away. Kurt groaned at the loss of contact. "Ok but let's use the bed this time." Kurt once again had that mischievous grin on his face as he put an arm under Neil's legs and picked him up carrying him to his bedroom.


End file.
